Total Drama: Action
Total Drama: Action is a new series. Summary Like Total Drama Island, the previous season, much of Total Drama Action chronicles the events of the eponymous fictional reality shows. The Total Drama series itself is an "animated reality television series", which stars the cast and crew of the fictional series, parodying many aspects of reality television in general. After last season's winner, Owen (Scott McCord), forgoes his prize money of C$100,000 for a challenge (open to all 22 of Total Drama Island's contestants) in which the winner would receive C$1,000,000, the money was left in limbo after a situation resulted in a 14-way tie. As such, show host Chris McLean (Christian Potenza) had no choice but to commission a second competition with all 14 tied contestants. The contestants are told to arrive at an abandoned movie studio lot in Toronto, Ontario, where the new competition, titled "Total Drama Action", would take place. Because of its location, Chris tells the contestants that the challenges would all be in the form of various movie genres. The accommodations of the contestants are handled by Chef Hatchet (Clé Bennett) in a similar manner to how it was handled in the previous season. The outhouse which was used as a confessional in Total Drama Island has been replaced with a makeup trailer for the cast to use, although Chris and Chef do use it in various episodes during the TDA season. After a quick elimination of two contestants, the couple Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) and Geoff (Dan Petronijevic), a second challenge determined the team captains of the two competing teams: the Screaming Gaffers, headed by Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock), and the Killer Grips, headed by Trent (Scott McCord). From then on, challenges would alternate between "reward challenges" where winners would receive a special prize, and "elimination challenges" where the losing team would vote off one of its own in an elaborate "Gilded Chris Ceremony". The pattern of reducing the contestants down was briefly interrupted on two occasions: once when Izzy (Katie Crown) was reinstated following a voting irregularity where her alter-ego, "E-Scope", was voted off, and another time when Courtney (Emilie-Claire Barlow), a contestant who did not originally qualify for Total Drama Action, successfully sued the show and was added into the game. The players eliminated would make the "walk of shame" and into the "Lame-o-sine", where they leave the movie studio. Once seven contestants were left, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips were dissolved, and the challenges became individual-oriented in nature. Chris hired Owen as his ringer to sabotage the other contestants and to create drama. Eventually, two contestants were left standing: Duncan (Drew Nelson) and Beth (Sarah Gadon), with Duncan being the original winner, and Beth the runner-up. Beth does win in the alternate ending. Episodes #Monster Cash #Alien Resurr-eggtion #Riot on Set #Beach Blanket Bogus #3:10 to Crazytown #TDA Aftermath I: Trents Descent #The Chefshank Redemption #One Flu Over the Cuckoos #The Sand Witch Project #Masters of Disasters #Full Metal Drama #TDA Aftermath II: Forgive and For Gwen #Ocean's Eight - Or Nine #One Million Bucks B.C. #Million Dollar Babies #Dial M for Merger #Super Hero-Id #TDA Aftermath III: O-wen or Lose #The Princess Pride #Get a Clue #Rock 'n Rule #Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen #2008: A Space Owen #Top Dog #Mutiny on the Soundstage #TDA Aftermath IV: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? #Celebrity Manhunt's TDA Reunion Show Trivia * Mike will guest star in this series. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey